This invention relates to nuclear steam generators and more particularly to an apparatus which moves along the same orthogonal x and y axes as those of the rows of tubes in order to remotely work on the holes and tubes disposed in the tubesheet of the steam generator.
In pressurized water nuclear reactors the primary fluid or coolant is pumped through a reactor and a steam generator. Radioactive contaminants in the primary fluid are deposited on the tubes and in the channel head so that repair crews are subjected to significant radioactivity when required to perform work within the channel head. Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which can be remotely operated and moves along the same orthogonal axes as the rows of tubes.